Gothic Tales
by Yami Yugi Chan Returns
Summary: *Soon to be gory Yaio! So all you kiddies, LEAVE NOW AND DO NOT ENTER THIS FIC!!!* There! Now, Gothic horror, inspired by Dracula but nothing like it, Yugi seems to have become the attraction of a certain vampirian and now...... R&R!!! *More chapters if I


****

Gothic Tales: Yu-Gi-Oh style

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine *Sigh* I wish it were…. But it isn't. Oh well. Don't sue me please I have no money and all you'll be doing is getting yourself in to a load of lawyer bills and wasted court hours, I canna pay ye a penny! ~.~;;;;

Ok, basically this is a "scary" story totally changed, with their principal ideas left for characters and plot. But for the most part the stories are changed and don't really hold much reference to their original counterparts. ~.~;;;; Man that sounds so twisted [Basic YYC message: These are famous horror stories, but totally different!] ^.^ Ah sense at last!

****

Oh Note: This isn't "Random" but I think the characters are OOC (certain ones are just different!) Ummm not scrip styling and ummm well I guess that's it? Oh no Author inserts too ^.~

On to the fic now…..

**__**

Chapter one: In the shadows.

__

"ARRRGH she would give us an assessment over the holidays wouldn't she!?" 

Joey sat on the counter of the Turtle Game shop muttering and glaring at an old book he held in his hands Joey hated English assignments, especially in the holiday time, and this one was just silly. He looked over the slightly weathered, dusty old book its' yellow pages reminded him of sand and the smell, well it just smelt old. Then again it _was_ an old book; an old gothic horror book that he had to write about, the whole class had to read it. He looked up at Yugi who was happily reading his copy, Tristan seemed to share Joey's look of annoyance and Tèa was reading along with Yugi. 

Tristan walked over to Joey and muttered "Yo bro, can our teacher be serious? Read this old thing, I saw the movie and it wasn't even slightly scary!" 

Joey glanced at Tristan then looked at a Duel Monsters poster, he wanted to duel not read, finally he muttered "Yeah, this book just sucks! I mean there are so many cheep movies of it and even the cool looking ones didn't scare me!" 

Yugi looked up from his page and said "Come on guys, just get in to it, you can make it seem better if you just try to read it. It's not that bad it's got some pretty creepy descriptions you know. Like the old man, and his "cold dead hand" you just need to imagine it!" 

Joey and Tristan exchanged glances, it was just like Yugi to look on the brighter side of anything even a boring assignment. They then sighed and said pretty much in unison "I guess you're right…" then they settled down to begin reading. The novel was at least 378 pages and for the most part Joey found the introduction to be a boring one "Big deal" he muttered "So it's some guy in a carriage! Wow! Ohhh I'm spooked!" Tristan chuckled and Yugi frowned.

Yugi looked at Joey and said softly "Just give it a chance, wait until he gets to the castle, then it starts to get creepy and strange. Like the boxes filled with earth and stuff…" He smiled an encouraging smile. 

Joey sighed "Ok ok I'll carry on reading, but I still wanna know why we couldn't get a good action book or umm a short book?"

Tristan then laughed and murmured "Or in Joey's case one with pictures and big print or maybe just pictures?!" He laughed along with Yugi and Tèa at the fuming Joey.

Joey growled at Tristan "Shut up! I can read this! I don't need pictures" but he found himself thinking [But they would make the book more interesting…..] Joey shook his head then resumed reading. 

The afternoon crawled along; finally the sun began to set spilling a golden and orange-y violet haze on everything. Yugi looked up and yawned, he had managed to reach about the middle of chapter 10. But he decided to stop for the night, after all he had other homework and he wanted some dinner. Yugi set the book down then said to his friends "Want some food?" They all nodded, Joey more jumping up and down screaming me me me me meeee! Yugi went and made some sandwiches and other things he looked out the window at the pale full moon; tonight was a perfect night for reading a horror novel! The wisps of clouds in navy and royal blue hung around the moon, illuminating it and making it look like a big silver disk, spilling silver light over everything. Shadows out in the back garden were emphasised and looked like twisting ghouls, Yugi shook his head and murmured to himself "Wow… that novel can really make you see things." Yugi then walked back out to the front of the store to join his friends. 

Yami appeared in the kitchen and looked out he then murmured softly "….. I don't know that you are seeing things Aibou… I sense it…. Something is out there... but what?" Yami shook his head, as long as _it_ didn't enter his lights home he would leave it be, he then returned to his soul room to watch over Yugi and his friends. 

Joey yawned then said "Yo Yuge isn't your grandpa meant to be shutting up shop about now?" he looked at the clock, which read 7:30 pm.

Yugi shook his head "He told me that in exchange for having my friends over, that I would keep the shop open till 8." Yugi then smiled "A fair trade if you ask me! Tomorrow is Saturday, what are we gonna do? Go out? Play Duel Monsters?" He tilted his head.

All his friends looked thoughtful and then they grinned and Joey said "Who cares? So long as we're all together eh?" they all nodded, they could find stuff to do when the time came for it, then they settled to eat.

At about ten to eight Yugi was thinking of shutting early, there had been no customers for about two hours now, but then Yugi looked up and noticed a tall man looking at a booster series. Yugi frowned he surely would have heard him or noticed him? But the man had entered as silently as the breeze blows, he stood in a black cloak, which conveniently covered his face, he wore shoes which made a soft tap when he moved and he held a briefcase in one hand. Yugi assumed him to be a businessman, which seemed a little strange to him why would a businessman be in a card game shop? But Yugi didn't really mind, he always believed that people were entitled to their likes and dislikes. The man didn't stay long, he swept out of the shop after a minute or two, he didn't seem to have found anything he liked. So Yugi shut up the shop and played Duel Monsters with Joey until it was time for bed. Joey, Tristan and Tèa began to lay out their sleeping bags as Yugi hopped in to his bed, they all settled down and laid, talking about things like school and what to do with their holiday time.

Yugi laid there smiling happily, he gazed up at the ceiling and sighed, he loved being with his friends they gave him comfort and joy they also made him feel much braver and there were times where he had needed that! He found himself starting to frown as his thoughts wandered, then something began to eat at the back of his mind, a thought that had only just occurred to him. He could feel _someone_, in the room, or _something_. He sat up and walked to the window, closing the curtains tightly and leaving the door open a crack to allow a little line of pale light to hit the floor. Suddenly he heard his Yami's deep, calming voice saying softly \\ Do not worry Aibou, all is ok, there is nothing you need to worry about, now get some rest…. You are going to have a busy day with your friends tomorrow… // Yugi nodded to Yami's words, feeling an instant, safe calm wash over him. After that feeling of relaxation sleep drifted over him like gentle rain and he soon began to dream of things him and his friends could do…..

For most of the night the house was silent, only outside noises spoiled the peace, the four friends slept happily unaware of what was happening down stairs. None of them had noticed the sound of boots tapping against the wooden floor of the Turtle game shop or the slight creeeeak of a door. The footsteps approached Yugi's room, then the small line of light became wider then was blacked out by a tall shadow. The shadow moved with an agile, silent grace over to where Yugi slept, it watched his happy sleeping face with a keen and intent look. A hand moved in the darkness to Yugi's neck, tipping his face up in the blackness, the young boy was still asleep in the shadows grip making soft "Mmmm" noises as he dreamed. The Shadow moved to Yugi's neck and bent over him, its' lips gently caressed the soft skin the shadow made soft purrs of enjoyment before opening its mouth slightly and hissing. It licked its' long canine fangs in the darkness then moved forward and bit in to Yugi's neck, spilling blood over the crisp white pillows and sheets, sucking deeply on the sweet blood that oozed from the wounds. Yugi made a soft whimper as he slept, what ever his dream had been, had suddenly turned in to a nightmare because he was still asleep but the look of pain and fear was etched on his sleeping face in a frown. The shadow released Yugi after a minute, ensuring it had not killed him, the same hand that had gripped his neck moved to cup Yugi's cheek, softly stroking, admiring the pale, silk-like skin. Then with a swish of a long flowing velvet cloak the shadow was gone, out of the now open window in to the night.

The next morning Tèa opened her eyes with a gasp and sat up, she shivered and looked up, the window was ajar, but she knew Yugi had closed it. Suddenly her thoughts wandered, what if Yugi had been burgled? Or something? She looked around, none of his valuable things had been stolen so she assumed that was not it. Then she thought Joey might have opened it for whatever reason, or Tristan maybe. She shrugged and turned to look at Yugi at first she didn't notice it, but as she looked closer she saw two deep marks on his neck trickling blood then she saw the blood covering the sheets and pillows. Dried and tinted a slight brown, this blood was at least a few hours old. Tèa covered her mouth with a shaky hand and then moved to Yugi, she shook him with her other trembling hand whispering softly "Y-Yugi… Yugi.. wake up!"

Yugi stirred making a soft and painful moan he sat up and looked at Tèa he frowned and rubbed his neck wincing "H-Hey Tèa ow.." he brought his hand back and gasped at the blood that stuck to his hand. He stared at it violet eyes wide then he got up his legs trembling and looked at his neck in the mirror his violet eyes seemed to glaze over as he gazed at the wounds that he thought he had only dreamed about. His dream about vampires, it… it had come true? His legs couldn't support his weight and he fell back with a cry of shock, Tèa was instantly by his side trying to support him but he couldn't even see straight, his vision was hazy and his breathing came out in short, shocked gasps. He felt his neck once more like he was trying to convince himself that he was still asleep and having a terrible nightmare but it was no night mare, blood came off in his hand Yugi held his hands in his lap, staring at the blood _his _blood. 

Tèa frowned in shock and slight fear, Yugi was obviously terrified by what had happened, she wondered what they could do? How they could try and figure out what it was it just _couldn't _be a vampire, vampires were not real! She started trying to make things come out rationally in her mind, maybe Yugi fell out of bed on to something sharp but there was nothing sharp near his bed and he wasn't on the floor when she awoke. Maybe a bug had come in and bit him or a cat or something, but the thought of Yugi getting a disease from that kind of bite also upset her. She couldn't make any sense of it, she held her head and shook it slightly, whispering "What …. What… could have done it?" Tèa kept repeating this sentence again and again as though she was talking to someone and they could not hear her. 

Later on in the day the other two boys awoke they were shocked one they were able to comprehend what had happened to Yugi. They had been too sleepy to even realise where they were at first, but once they managed to think straight, they were as chilled as Tèa at what they saw. Joey sat staring at the bed sheets, Yugi was trying to patch the wound up "Man… that's just freaky.." He muttered as Tèa grabbed the sheets and threw them in to the washing machine. There was an awkward hush around the four friends, unsure of what to say and unsure of what to think. The day passed to afternoon and all the friends had done was sit around trying to figure out what had happened, finally they moved from Yugi's bedroom and down in to the equally quiet Turtle Game Shop. Tristan sat on a count staring out at the dim day, rain dripped in to gutters and against windows, it was a gloomy day to match their mood. Yugi seemed very distant as though the more he thought about it, the more it scared him and put a black fear in his mind. Joey watched as Yugi jumped at the first flash of lightning then as he yelped to the crashing roar of the thunder over head, Yugi was absolutely terrified now. The chose to leave their novel for the day it was apparent that Yugi needed them there. 

That evening as the moon hung in a cloudy sky, there was a dark hue on everything the night was still and creepy Joey and Tristan were sitting in the shop watching a cheep horror movie on a mini TV behind the counter. Tèa was sitting next to Yugi, blankly staring in to space, trying to figure out what or who did what they did Yugi was shivering he had been all day. His violet eyes were glued to the door as though he were waiting for something or someone to come and hurt him.

Once again the store remained quiet for most of the night and just as Yugi figured he may as well shut up the shop, in came the man, the same man from the night before once again hooded in a cloak his face hidden within the shadows around him. Yugi froze instantly, something within him screamed in shock his eyes never left the silent shadow that was looking at pre-constructed decks and booster packs. Suddenly he realised the shadowy business man was standing before him, looking at him. Yugi managed to say in a small voice "M-may I help you?" 

The Shadow nodded and whispered in hushed tones "I am here to make an offer to you, Yugi Motto."

Yugi's eyes widened, how did this guy know his name? And there was something, _something_ so familiar about the husky voice that tickled the back of his ear. Yugi looked at the man, trying to glimpse his face "H-huh?" he finally uttered. 

The businessman made a slight chuckle then said, with an obvious smile in his voice "I want to offer you something…. Are you interested?" 

Yugi blinked "What offer?"

The shadowy man turned and murmured as he left "IF you would like to know, then go to the airport tomorrow…. Oh and by the way, that's quite a bite mark on your neck…" then the man left with a sweeping grace, gone from sight in an instant.

Yugi gasped and rose a hand to his neck, which he had covered with a plaster "H-How could he…. Have known?" Yugi whispered as he stared out in the direction of the mans departure.

The next morning the four friends were at the airport, Yugi couldn't just leave what had happened so he had awoken his friends at 6:00am to get ready! They stood in the tired airport, watching people sleeping in hard metal seats or drinking coffee. Joey stifled a yawn as he looked around at the white and grey building, why were they here? What good would it do them to be here? Tristan whispered "Man! This is weird"

"Yugi Motto, Tèa Gardener, Joey Wheeler and ummm their friend?" Said a creepy voice from behind, like some kind of butler. 

Joey and Tristan leapt in to the air, hugging each other as they landed then pushing back from one another with a "GAAAAH!" then Tristan glared at the man and growled "My name is Tristan, Tristan Taylor!" There was a snort from the butler at this response.

"My master wished me to escort you, to where you will meet him, I assume you are here to hear what he has to say?" There were nods from all round the group, the butler nodded "Good then, please come with me, we have a flight to catch."

All four cried out loud "WHAAAT?!" they stared at the small man, who stood with a slight hunch. He shot them an old look of laughter, brown eyes twinkling he then shuffled towards the gate they were to depart from, raising a single grey eye brow when they didn't follow. Tèa looked to the guys, who shot nervous glances amongst themselves, none of them trusted this old coot and they didn't much like the idea of going away with him! Tèa looked at Yugi, his eyes spoke more than any words, he was scared very scared but he knew that this was the only way to get to the bottom of this situation and he had to go to find out! Yugi nodded to his friends and murmured "You don't need to come….. But I must go!" the others agreed with Yugi and told him there was no way he was going alone. So the 4 agreed and followed the old man to the plane, they were sitting in first class seats everything seemed so rich and splendid but within this comfort Yugi felt uneasy something nagged at him and made him feel slightly jumpy. His violet eyes gazed out the window, looking over the thick, fluffy white clouds nothing was soothing the worry but nothing else –except hearing this strange man out– would help Yugi calm down. 

The plane landed at 11:22 in the evening, they were in a bustling airport, everyone was pushing and shoving each other searching for family and friends as well as luggage, Yugi and the others were lead from the hustle and bustle and were taken out to a long black limo, which they all slipped in to and drove off. The ride was about 30 minutes long; by 12:00 am they were standing before a huge castle, a dark and imposing shadowy mass of old bricks and turrets. The castle was like something from a Gothic Horror book the dark clouds which hung around it even seemed to tint the castle in to a gothic castle of some count or mad scientist. Yugi shivered as he gazed at the huge jaw bridge which resembled some kind of massive mouth, like that of a dragon, it wasn't an inviting place so cold feeling and dark they all walked in and looked around the massive entry-room the butler padded up to them and said in a shake-y, soft voice "Welcome to my masters humble home…. Shall I show you to your rooms? I will show you around the castle tomorrow."

Yugi smiled and nodded "Yes… it's been a long travel and I'm very tired…." He then turned to his silent and awed friends "Guys, I'll see you all in the morning okay?" Yugi smiled brightly at them, trying to cheer everyone up despite the gloom of the inner castle, the castle itself looked about a century old. It was very dark even small piece of furniture were made of dark, rich woods and adorned with dark semi-precious stones or other such finery there were many silken and velvet drapes which hung loosely over head and around them. The shadows that stuck to walls and corners seemed to breath and whisper, even move, but surely it was only a trick of the light. There didn't seem to be much activity around them as they silently followed the butler down dark ached ceiling hallways, adorned with suits of armour and weaponry, the castle was truly something from a medieval or gothic time it chilled Yugi deep down his spine and through his whole body. 

"Here is your room. Young Yugi." The butler whispered in a soft, heavy voice, the voice made him sound older than he actually appeared he turned to leave murmuring a soft "Sleep well." Then he softly closed the rich oak door, it made a soft creek as it closed.

Yugi looked around himself at the huge and beautiful room, the curtains were a rich scarlet, near crimson red and they shuffled softly in the light spring-summer breeze Yugi ran his hand down gently over them admiring how soft and smooth they felt under his delicate ivory fingers, then he turned and looked around at the actual room it was a very large rectangle shape with a few marble steps that lead up to a beautiful bed, a double bed draped in silks of wondrous blues, purples and blacks it had four ornate posters all with engravings of dragons, roaring and snarling. Over head was a most wonderful sheet of velvet Yugi hoped on to the bed and looked up at the blackish lavender sheet there were tiny rhinestones and diamonds sewn in to the sheet they sparkled like the stars above. Yugi marvelled at them and watched them twinkle and glow. [Oh…. How pretty.] He thought as violet eyes gazed in wonder. Soon the beauty began to lull Yugi to sleep the way those small shimmering stones sparkled, it was almost hypnotic, Yugi felt his eyes slowly dropping as he gave in to sleep.

As the beautiful boy laid and eventually submitted to sleep a shadow had watched him from a darkened corner, eyes swept over the prone sleeping form with an intent and hungry look, slowly and with a flowing grace the shadow swept from the corner, passing a mirror and leaving no reflection it crossed the path of the moon and left no shadow on the wall it hung over Yugi and turned the sleeping face up. Gentle, cool fingernails brushed down soft silken ivory skin, admiring and intently gazing upon the angel that slept before it the shadow bent over and softly kissed Yugi's forehead then his lips before moving to his neck. Yugi softly mumbled at the soft kisses, his dreams were obviously pleasing him for the small boy smiled happily even as the Shadow bent over him and wrapped him up in a clock of soft, almost comforting shadows Yugi was unaware that he laid in the arms of darkness. The cool fingertips moved to the covered wound and removed the cloth like bandaging then the shadow gently ran his finger over the wound watching with fascination as the healing wound opened once more at the touch. Fresh hot blood surfaced in the deep holes and began to drizzle over the flawless skin making it a pink-ish colour as it trailed down in vein like networks. The Shadow bent and flicked its tongue over the sweet viscous liquid then smiled at the familiar taste of the sweet boy. His prey tasted of honey and other such sweetness, he was perfect so pure and beautiful the shadow knew it had to have him.

Yugi shuffled as he dozed he was getting uncomfortable in his sleep and his brow was beginning to crease as his body couldn't get comfortable in the embrace of the shadow, slowly violet eyes opened, slightly cat tilted they looked up in to the shadows only to find that there was nothing. Yugi sat up, sure that he had been lifted, but all he found was that he was laying in his bed his wound opened and stinging Yugi look down at the sheets and pillows both were stained with fresh deep red blood and Yugi had to cover his mouth to stop from crying pain. He hoped out of bed and ran from the bedroom to the bathroom to wash his hands and to bandage the wound. Yugi stared at himself in the mirror, he was quivering like a leaf his hands were shaking and his body was racked with quivering twitches, something had been in the room with him he was so sure of it "…….maybe……. it was…. A dream?" he mumbled to himself as he padded back to the bed and laid in it. His sleep was not as comfortable but he wasn't bothered for the rest of the night.

Sunlight was the first thing to pierce Yugi's eyes the next morning he awoke with a soft groan. Slowly he slipped out of the bed and in to some clothes then he walked down stairs and joined the others for breakfast, none of them noticed the new wrappings on Yugi's neck much to his relief, Yugi had no desire to speak of his weird dream last night or the blood on the sheets so he kept it quiet. \\ there is nothing you can hide from me Aibou… I sense you are bleeding and that you have been locking me out of your thoughts and body…. Tell me what ails you little one.// Yami's strong voice came softly to Yugi's mind and was a comfort.

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed softly, his minds voice was shake-y as he whispered [Sorry…. Yami…. I've just been so busy and….. Tired. I didn't mean to lock you out…] he lied, hoping his Yami would buy it. 

\\ ……I do not know what troubles you Aibou but I know that something is not right here….. I also feel that you are wounded… I sensed this a day or so ago as well…. What has happened?// there was obvious concern in Yami's voice as he gently spoke, encouragingly, to his light. 

[…..oh… that… ummm to be honest? I think I got it when I fell out of bed or something? I don't really know where it comes from.] Yugi said truthfully, he had no idea where it came from but he didn't want to mention the feeling of something being in his bedroom with him or in the room he had slept in last night. 

\\ ………. I see….// Yami sounded thoughtful, if not a little angry over the fact that Yugi had been hurt, his voice seemed to hold a slight sigh as he spoke \\ …… tonight let me take over your body… ok Yugi?//

Yugi frowned, not seeing what Yami did but he agreed all the same then began to eat his breakfast, he looked around at the still dark and gloomy castle it didn't seem to matter that it was summer –the castle felt like winter, cold and dark it chilled Yugi to be in such a place– Yugi and his friends spent the day being introduced to the various wings of the huge castle, they were not allowed in a certain tower of the castle, the door there was a huge door of obsidian engraved with demons and dragons, they accepted that some of the castle was private. Yugi found himself staring at a particular door, he was sure he could hear and feel something, his vision seemed to ripple and distort as he looked at the door the mumbling voices got stronger in his ears. 

__

Yugi….. It purred softly _Yugi….._ the voice seemed to purr and wrap around Yugi like a scarf _Yugi…….._Yugi shook his head hard and jogged to catch up with the others, he glanced back at the door, his violet eyes widened as he looked, Yugi was sure he had seen a person, tall and dark standing looking at him but a second glance provided nothing but a dark shadowy door. He blinked, maybe he was over-tired, and so he had to be seeing things, which was what he told himself as he wandered on. No longer did he pay attention to the butler and his tour of the castle, his mind was hooked on what he had seen and trying to explain it. His mind wandered to previous encounters with the twisted and magical, he should know that not everything had a logical explanation, but he did not like the "explanation" that would arise here if it wasn't just his mind playing tricks. Yugi didn't even want to think about what it could _really_ be.

The day waned to night and everyone retired to their rooms after dinner, obviously confused as to what was going on, Yugi was intent to meet this man but was not one to push or hurry someone in to something, he would just give this man time to make himself known. Yugi padded to his lush room and sat on the now cleaned bed, his room smelt sweet, of fragrant roses and something else. He looked around himself at the room, suddenly Yami appeared beside him, crimson eyes looking intently at confused violet ones "Aibou. Let me take over now. Okay?" Yami tilted his head, awaiting the nod, which Yugi eventually gave. Yami smiled and murmured "Worry not my light. I shall protect you through the night." And with that Yami took over the body of the teen, settling down to rest his lights little frame…

****

Mwahaahahahaaa! End of chapter 1!

Didn't I leave it on a cliffhanger? Do I still got it? Will this dark fiendish one go to feast on Yami? If he does, what will Yami have to say to the dark one? Ohhh! REVIEW AND FIND OUT! Tis the reviews that will decide this one, lately I haven't had many reviews so I expect maaaany for this ficcie! (If it is to continueeee! Mwahaahaahaa!) 

Yami: . No one hurts MY Aibou!

Yugi: Ummmm…. But they've already bit me

Yami: . THEY WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THISSSSS!! Grrr

CIAO!

--YYC-- "Mwaahahaahaa I am random!" 


End file.
